The Knock Out Game
by Mary85
Summary: Can a game change your life forever? For this young Theoretical Physicist it did, not just his life, but his whole world, his whole perception. He goes from being in the top of his field, to just an average Joe. You will go with him on this journey to experience the pain of unwelcome change. Rated T for now. ;)
1. Chapter 1 The Knockout Game

Chapter 1: The Knock Out Game

_It was dark, the tall slender man was making his way back to his house, Due to the impervious fight with his girlfriend, alone. He hated walking alone, he would jump with every pin drop. His senses were heighten, his reflexes reacted to ever noise, he was terrified. "Home is just right around the corner..." he mumbled to himself, just a few more minutes and..." he paused in his tracks as a group of men approached him, maybe harmless, he wasn't sure. The group passed him, he sighed, than in a quick second one of them turned around and hit the physicist over the head, and everything went dark. _

"Sheldon should spend the night at Amy's more often." A blonde women jumped into bed and quickly and pulled the covers over her slender body.

"I agree..." A dark haired fellow replied and leaned over and kissed her both smiles meeting. They laid in bed enjoying the silence, no ritual knocking, no wanting what Sheldon want's, no egotistical logic that Sheldon only thought was right, none. "He must be staying over at Amy's again, and I must say I'm quite proud of him." Leonard was quite pleased at the progress his roommates relationship had taken, Staying over the night in the same bed, cuddling, light petting, kissing, no sex, not yet. He knew his roommate was not ready for sex, but in time he saw it coming.

"Yes, Amy texted me and told me how thrilled she was to have Sheldon over." Penny reached over her boyfriend and pulled him close, "but tonight it's just us." The laid there for a few minutes enjoying the silence as the two drifted off to sleep.

_Buzz...buzz...buzz..._

"Leonard, will you just check it? It's been going off for like an hour!"

"Fine." He un-rapped himself from his embraced and noticed how stiff he was, he must not have moved for almost a couple of hours, he stretched and grabbed his phone. "Hello?"

The voice on the other end was panicked. "Are you Leonard Hoftsetter?"

"Yes."

"We've been trying to reach you for an hour, we can not get a hold of his family..."

"Sheldon's?"

"Yes. So you know Sheldon Cooper?"

Leonard paused, he wasn't sure if he should answer truthfully, the last time he got a call so late in the evening his roommate was playing in a deep ball pit, Leonard signed remembering, "What did he do?"

"He is at Huntington Memorial hospital, you need to get down here quick."

"Yes! Oh God, yes, his he all right?" his breath quicken.

"I can not tell you that...wait, hold on..." There was a pause, Leonard could feel his heart beating faster, sweat coming down from his forehead. The blonde next to him stirred, "Honey, what's the matter." She sat up and noticed his breath had quicken and his eyes looked like they were just about to pop out.

"Sheldon's at the hospital, I'm on hold...oh wait." Penny watched as Leonard frantically seemed to answer whoever was on the other end. "Yes, go ahead and do the craniotomy, I give permission, I'm heading down."


	2. Chapter 2 The Waiting Game

Chapter 2 The Waiting Game

"How long is the surgery?" A man with a thick accent approached the couple who were holding on to each other in the waiting room.

"Hey Raj, they said two hours, and then we need to give him an hour to see if the surgery was successful."

"So Leonard, did Sheldon say something to tick these attackers off?" Another man approached, brightly dressed, hair gelled to the side as if it was glued.

"No, a witness saw a group of men approach him and all they did was knock him out, no motive, nothing."

"It would be believable if Sheldon instigated it." The brightly clad dressed man replied, all eyes on him. "I don't need mean to be rude, but I thought someday he would get knocked out, beat up, you know what I mean." He laughed, a nervous laugh, but one that was hidden by fear.

"Shut up Wolowitz." The blonde stood up, approached him nose to nose. "This is different, he might die, the doctors said there was a 50/50 chance of him surviving the surgery, you might want to show some respect!"

"I know, sorry." Howard Wolowitz sat down next to another blonde, tinnier than Penny, dressed more conservatively than her as well. He held her close. He knew this was serious, but jokes were what masked his fear, his anger, and all other emotions that engulfed within him.

"I hope he makes it." A quite voice just above a whimper responded. The girl in the corner, knees up, tears flowing down her cheeks. So silent the others forgot she was there, in her own thoughts and fears.

"He will." Penny walked over to the tearful brunette and wrapped her arms around her friends. "Your boyfriend is a very stubborn man, he will find a way." There with that sentiment the group sat in silence, and waited.

Two hours passed, but to the tired group it felt like four. All were silent, preoccupied with the possibility that they could loose their friend. Sheldon's family was already contacted by Amy who was on the red eye to California, the doctor stated that all family that could travel should come. That statement made it real for all.

"Cooper?" A tall man slowly approached the group. Exhaustion radiated from his as he wiped his brow slightly covered in sweat. He pulled off his surgical cap and gloves. "Family of Sheldon Cooper?" He looked around, all asleep.

"Yes!" Finally the man with glasses jumped. "That's us, um, his mother is on the red eye, is everything okay?"

"The surgery went as expected. All is okay. He now needs to recover, it can be an hour, or days. You can relay this to his mother. It was the fall that impacted him. When he was hit it appeared that he fell straight backwards and hit the back of his head, causing his brain to move. This resulted in his pre-frontal cortex to also be bruised. He had bleeding in the back of his brain and his front. We had to use a stent and drain out the excess fluid. We will monitor him for awhile and may do extra surgeries if necessary." With that he nodded and turned around to leave. "Oh one more thing." He slowly turned back, and looked towards the floor. "Expect him to be different. Not just right after the surgery, but a few months afterwards."

"Because of the damage to his pre-frontal brain?" Penny responded inquisitively.

"Yes, all traumatic brain injuries result in some type of change. Sometimes the person can have a positive response and be back to their old selves, other times, not so much. It will take months to see. Right now, he is in a induced coma to help him re-cover, after he will be exhausted. Have a good night." After his final sentiments, he pivoted back around and was gone. The group was left standing there, trying to process what was just said. Different? Traumatic Brain Injury? Coma?

"When does his mother get here?" Penny who was done processing asked her boyfriend.

"Soon, I hope. I'm going to go pick her up when she arrives." He looked down. How was he going to tell his friends mother? What mother would want to hear something as dreadful as her son in a coma, brain bleeding, and a severe brain injury. What mother wants to sit by her sons hospital bed hoping he wakes. Leonard knew that Sheldon's mother was a praying women, and all he knew was as they waited, prayer was all they could do.


	3. Chapter 3 The Sleeping Game

The Sleeping Game 3

As the old saying goes, the hours they waited turned into days, and the day's turned into weeks. Sheldon laid there motionless. Sometimes his eye's would open, sometimes he would stare at the visitors that came in day after day. Other times he laid there with his eyes closed, with no response. It was hard for everyone to see. The renown jokes that they used to say of how the world would be better if Sheldon was not in the picture seemed all to real now, and they hated it. His close friends would come in and stay for awhile telling him about their day at work, the comic book store, or video game arguments at the apartment. However, staying for more than an hour put an emotional turmoil that they would go through, seeing their once charismatic friend, still. The doctor said that he might come around, that he is most likely comprehending what is being said, and that he was hopeful. Sheldon did therapy daily, occupational therapy, physical therapy, and the like, but most was futile since only his eyes moved, and not necessary at the right times. The doctor for the first week told Sheldon's mother that if he was dependent only on the feeding tube, they would have to think about other options. This was before he opened his eyes. Once he did, once he opened his eyes, there was more hope. However the doctor said he still had a long way to go.

"Hi Leonard." A weak voice with a East Texas accent called out from the corner. As Leonard walked in to the ICU he could barely make out the tiny figure sitting in the chair, shrouded by the shadow of curtain blocking the sun. "The police finally found the boys that did it, they convicted them of assault."

"That's good."

"They had a witness, the one that saw Sheldon fall, and a camera. Apparently this is a game dem teens are playing, called Knock Out, dem teens need Jesus." Leonard could see that Sheldon's mother didn't sleep for days, she was wearing the same dress she wore the last few days, her eyes blood shot. "Mary, why don't you get some sleep. I can stay here with Sheldon."

"No." She looked up, Leonard realized he wasn't sure if her eyes were blood shot, or tears. "I want to be here when he wakes. I don't want to miss a thang." Her drawl coming out more. "He opened his eyes to my voice, and I swear, a smile showed. I swear, that with all my prayers, he will come through...so no, I will not leave him." She looked back towards her son, asleep, or awake but not registering, no one was sure.

"Ok." Silence, so silent, a silence that could cut water, which was normal these days. "I'm going to grab a chair, I'll sit next to you." The day progressed with Mary Cooper talking about Sheldon's childhood. Leonard heard some of the stories from his roommate, but he had no idea the depth of differences between his brainy roommate and his family. His father was a drunk, an angry drunk, but not physically. His sister and brother both took 5 years in high school by being held back. One thing Leonard had no idea was how sad Sheldon was as a child and teen. His absence from friends due to his intelligence's, and his lack of social skills encompassed a range of feelings in him growing up. Leonard learned that Sheldon wanted to make friends, but gave up around thirteen. It was not until he met Leonard that he thought about trying to make friends and discover his as he would say, his human half. The two were reminiscing with Leonard pulling most of the weight in the conversation, when there was a stir. A noise. The two looked towards the bed, the sleeping game was over.


	4. Chapter 4 The Waiting Game Second Go

She ran as fast as she was able to go, all she was focused on was her destination. He woke up. She ran around the hospitals corners, breathless, her mind occupied. The moment that Amy received the call from Leonard that Sheldon woke up she dropped everything at work and headed over there. Her Sheldon. The night that he was knocked out was the night of their first big fight. Not a fight like juveniles, but a fight that is defined by your love for each other. Since that night she had felt guilty of the end results, but now relieved that he woke up and they can start over. Water over the damn.

She finally reached his room only to find an empty bed. "Where is he?" She looked straight at Sheldon's mother and Leonard.  
"Oh honey they took him in to do a CT, want to see how his brain is working now that he is up." Mary Cooper eyed the brunette that her son loved up and down. She was aware that Amy was the only one to have seen him last, before his knock down, his ill fated situation. Mary was not sure what to think of Amy, she knew that something must have happened if her son was forced to wander home so late in the evening. She knows he would have stayed at Amy's, on the couch in stead of risk his safety.

"He'll be back soon Amy" Leonard walked over to her, tears were in his eyes. "Sheldon was asking for water, he stirred, looked at us, and was asking for water. Isn't that great!" Leonard could hardly hold his emotions in, he loved his roommate, his surrogate brother.

"Yes Leonard, it is." Amy walked over and sat down next to Mary. "How long do we have to wait?"

"Not long, he's been gone for about 45 minutes, they said it would take an hour." She didn't look at Amy, just straight ahead. A silence overcame them as they waited. All that was heard was the ticking of the clock on the wall, tick, tick, tock, tock.

Moments later and man in a white coat, with surfer blonde hair came in. "Hi, my name is Dr. Banner. Sheldon should be in soon, the OT and the PT are looking at him, his brain scans indicate that he has full use of his brain. However, his personality may have changed, and so has some memories. I will send in a Social Worker and Physicist to help evaluate the situation."

"Doctor." Amy looked up still comprehending everything that was said. "What do you mean? Will he be the same? I mean, he has an eidetic memory, and an IQ of 187, on of the top physicist at Cal-tec, and in the world." She held in her breath. The doctor pulled off his glasses, and started to whip them, as if trying to gather his thoughts.

"Well, I'm afraid I do not know the answer to that, time will tell. His injury affected the areas of his brain associated with memory, and recall. Also if he had any habits that are associated with personality say, OCD, or Anxiety, or other neurosis that could have changed, either stronger, or disappeared. I'm afraid time will tell." As on cue the nurses brought in Sheldon who was situated in a wheel chair. Everyone in their hearts knew that him in a wheel chair was a good sign, a hopeful sign, a small sign, but all the same.

Sheldon looked around. He saw his mother, his best friend, and his girlfriend. He noticed the hospital bed that he laid for weeks. He fully woke up during the CT run, and was silent observing his surroundings. He was confused. "What happened?" He looked around. He knew he was hurt, and he knew that it was serious, but that was about it. The three and the doctor explained what happened and what steps were needed to be taken. Sheldon learned that he had emergency brain surgery due to an attack, he learned that he has a long road of recovery.

"Sheldon," his mother ran over, "I'm staying at your house for as long as you need me, I thought about having you fly home to Houston, but the doctor said the pressure of the plane may not be good for your injury. We all missed you." She placed her hand on his cheek and he leaned in to the touch.  
"I don't feel like myself, I feel funny, different." Sheldon knew he was, he has only been awake for a few hours, but he knew something had changed.

"The doctor said you may or may not be, only time will tell, we need to wait." Leonard smiled at his friend, and in his thoughts reconciled the fact that time would tell.


	5. Chapter 5 The Change Game

Sheldon walked into his apartment. Staring. He knew he has been away for over a month, but it only felt like a nights rest. He slowly walked in. His friends trailing behind, and Amy further. Everything was still faded from that night, his memory he was struggling with. He kept silent however. He knew who he was before, and he knew what the doctor said, changes. So if there really was going to be changes, he did not want anyone else to know of these changes.

"Sheldon, what would you like me to cook for you and your friends?" His mother walked behind him as he was surveying the apartment.

"Anything would be fine mom." He knew right away that he should signs of change. Tonight he normally would have Thai food, he hoped nobody noticed.

"All right dear I'll fix chili." His mom went to the kitchen straight to work. Everyone else slowly sat down, still transfixed on Sheldon. Sheldon knowing that he was the prime entertainment turned around and stared back. No one said a word. All just waiting. All were silent because Sheldon was silent. If he was silent, than something was wrong, or maybe it was due to the change, no one was sure. He sat down in his spot, body moving back and forth, it wasn't right.

"My spot feels funny." He kept moving, he was not comfortable. He looked at the chair that Leonard was sitting in, it was large, padded, comfortable. That is what he wanted. He got up. "Leonard." He paused, how was he going to communicate this without people thinking there was a change. He continued. "You may sit in my spot since you were at the hospital with me. I appreciate your friendship." Appreciate your friendship? Sheldon was not even convinced.

"Oh, are you sure?" Leonard was not even convinced.

"Yes." The two switched with all eyes upon them. Sheldon let out a sigh. Yes this big comfy chair was better. The gang ate the chili as Sheldon recounted what he could remember from being attacked, and when he was awake at the hospital a few days before he was released. He also spoke of fears of physical therapy which meant that someone had to touch him. Sheldon kept the part out that he really didn't mind being touched now, or at least when he was taking part in physical therapy at the hospital the idea of the cute blonde nurse touching him left him, well not grossed out. Changes. The evening ended with everyone going to their respected homes or rooms. It was just Sheldon and his mother.

"Shelly." His mother looked into his eyes, she always loved his eyes. Bright blue as the ocean, and despite the fact that he held in his emotions, his eyes, like the ocean ranged with feeling. "Amy was very quite all evening." She did not like her for her boy. They were too similar. She was proud that he found a girl, but something about her rubbed her the wrong way. "Can you tell me what happened at her place? That is if you remember it?" Sheldon thought for a while. That evening was vague. He remembered arguing with her about being physical. He remembered insulting her. Typical banter. He remembered leaving with anger late in the evening, having to walk home.

"Mom, I think we had a fight, I'm not that great at the whole relationship thing." That was all he could muster. His Born Again Evangelical Christian mother would not understand that Amy wanted sex. He did too, but the thought disgusted him. It was a paradox. "Okay honey." Maybe that was all it was. Maybe Amy just felt guilty sending him home. Mary Cooper decided to let it go for now. She tucked in her boy and kissed him goodnight. Than she started to sing a song about a kitty, a song she knew her little grown man would love. She let the words ring out the first verse,

_Soft Kitty, Warm Kitty..._but she was stopped short.

"Mom?" He moved her hand from his chest in which she was patting. He responded angrily.

"Yes dear?"

"I'm not five, you don't need to sing that to me." He turned around to his side away from his mother.

"Honey, your sick, or you were, you always want that song sung." Sheldon could hear the hurt in her voice.

"All right, if it makes you feel better singing it to me, you may." He turned back around. Mary Cooper was stunned.

"Oh, all right." She continued singing while Sheldon slowly closed his eyes.

Sheldon shifted through all the clothes. How did he subject himself to wearing all of these hideous shirts. He knew he liked them once, but it just seemed so childish. He walked around his room to his closet and grabbed a dress shirt. As he was getting ready for his first full day home and work, but he noticed his bedroom. Actions figures were laid out on his desk, comic books in orderly fashion on top of his dresser. His walls covered in posters from his favorite movies. This was not a room for a 32 year old man, no this was a room of a tween. He felt his cheeks redden with embarrassment. He did not want people to know if or how he changed, in fact he did not want to know. He button up his shirt and headed off with Leonard to work.

"You nervous?" Sheldon looked at his roommate noting the style change.

"A little."

"You'll do fine. You have an IQ of 187. That doesn't change."

"Well with head trauma IQ's can change, same with personality. Weren't you there when the doctor told me that?"

"I'm just trying to be positive Sheldon. I'm sorry." The rest of the drive was silent, just like the car ride home from the hospital.

Sheldon stared at the papers in front of him. All he saw was numbers and letters, and nothing made sense. It was a jumbled piece of mess. The person standing in front of him paced back and forth anxiously. Sheldon still trying to save face kept reading the article that he co-authored. "Well?" Sheldon looked up at his co-worker, arms crossed looming over his desk. He hated him, but had to work with him. He also hated the fact that he was well beyond his research then he himself was. However staring at the pages, he couldn't muster enough face to keep up his game. "Shit." He turned and looked away and threw the article to the man. "I can't help you."

"But Cooper, you co-authored it."

"It doesn't matter! I can't help you!" His voice shaky and full of rage, he stood up and starred eye to eye. The man across the desk seemed without words to understand. He nodded, backed up and left. Sheldon spent the rest of the day peering over articles that he had written, all like another languages he never learned. Equations made his head spin. He pulled out his undergraduate physics book, but that didn't help. Noting helped. To him, it was hopeless. He had changed. He could no longer save face.

He could feel the anger burning inside him. He walked into his house throwing his jacket on his desk chair and went straight towards his room. No longer saving face, looking around his room he knew that he would have to accept it. He could not live as he was living before, and he decided he didn't care. He ripped the posters off his walls, grabbed his comic books and threw them in a box. He went to his dresser and grabbed all his silly shirts and his long sleeve shirts and bagged them. His breathing started to become erratic, his pulse quicken as he went and grabbed more things, everything that reminded him of his past life, something that would not come back. He looked at his bookshelf and in a heat of anger boiling threw him he pulled it down. Books scattered across the floor, the shelves became disjointed.

"Sheldon!" Mary Cooper came running in accompanied by Penny. They stopped in their tracks, noticed the action figures, clothing, and comic books packed. They noticed the bookshelf and the mess, and they noticed a man crumbled on his bed in tears.


	6. Chapter 6 A Different Game

Sheldon sat there, tears streaming down his face, crumbled into a ball. Mary Cooper and Penny stood by the doorway.

"Sheldon are you okay?" Penny exclaimed. Worry on her face. There was no response from Sheldon.

"Penny, we should let him be." Mary grabbed Penny and pulled her into the living room.

"Shouldn't we help him?! He's sobbing on his bed, what if something happened?" Penny always had a sisterly type love for Sheldon, whenever he hurt, she hurt. In fact she was like that with most of her boyfriends friends.

"No. I think in time he will tell us, or not." Mary Cooper wanted to reach out to her son, she wanted to comfort him. But the rejection of the song the night before, and the tears and messed up room frighten her. Sheldon's been upset before, but something was different, off.

Sheldon was glad that they left. Tears streaming down his face. So much emotion he was unable to control it. If they stayed much longer he would have lashed out. He felt like his head was spinning, so many thoughts. The more he tried to control, the crazier they seemed to become. Maybe, just maybe getting rid of his "toys" would make his better. The thought of having toys made him cringe, but he also remembered how much he adored them. It was as if memories were being eaten up by this new person. He looked at the books that had fallen on his bed, science books. He picked one up, one that he assumed was written for high schoolers. On the cover it had two adolescents sitting in their desk holding a globe, smiling. He opened it. Reading the words he seemed to understand what was being taught. He picked up the book next to it, this one was written for college kids, he opened it, the words started to mesh together. "So I have some sense of science." He thought out loud. He knew what needed to be done. As decided before, he could no longer save face, the more he tried the crazier he became, he had to face reality. However reality was just as hard. He was afraid of his emotions, his thoughts, his actions. He slowly started to put the shelf back, and the books back on the shelves. He picked up his comic books, action figures, and posters, and old t-shirts and put them in boxes. He decided to keep one, his flash shirt. Something about it made him feel good. _Maybe I'll wear it to bed. _ He thought. Picking up everything he made his way out of his room, pass Penny and his mother who were silently sitting on the couch.

"Were are you going sweet pea?" His mother stood up approaching him cautiously.

"To the comic books store, I'm gonna see if Stuart will consign these." His accent pertuding out. "Than afta' that..." It started to get stronger, "I'm gonna go to Siebert and give my temporally leave of absence, and maybe find a job teaching at a high school or somethin'" Penny stood off to the side listening. She wasn't sure if she was shock by his thick accent, or by his plan. She waited for Mary to do something. She figured it was best for his mother to lead.

"Okay son, why don't Penny and I drive you? After that maybe we could stop off at Amy's? Would you like to see her?" Mary titled her head waiting for a response. Sheldon stared at her, than looked into the distance.

"Sure, thank you." With that they followed him out.

They drove in silence. Sheldon staring out of the window. Penny secretly hoped that she was anywhere but here. She wanted to help Sheldon, she really did, but she felt helpless. She had no idea how to react to this new Sheldon. From the looks of it, this new Sheldon was only the tip of the iceberg as it has only been a few days. His changes to anyone else including the doctor would be considered subtle, but she knew deep down, that something was very different. However, she had a feeling that he was trying to save face, or control what he was feeling. That gave her comfort in way since the old Sheldon would have done the same.

Sheldon got back into the car with a handful of cash from his memories that he sold. "How you doing sweetie?" Penny called from the drivers seat.

"Fine. Fucking Stewart was about to rip me off for my action figures..." He was cut off my his mothers rebuke. Penny couldn't adjust enough time to figure out that he swore. "Sorry ma', it's just frustrating."

"Shelly, your friends are coming over, I'm gonna cook some fried chickn' how'd you like that?" His mother held her breath, hoping he still enjoyed his favorite meal. He nodded in agreement.

At home the gang had gathered, everyone in their usual spots, all for Sheldon. He eyed once again the chair that Leonard was sitting in. Not wanting to bother he opted for the floor, while Amy was propped in his spot. He leaned against her legs. "Sheldon you sure you don't want your spot?" Amy leaned down, with a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure, it's just not comfortable, I rather be on the floor."

"Dude, that is so different." Howard spoke up. He looked over towards Sheldon who eyeing him. "I mean, I didn't mean to be rude, but you love your spot, it's just weird that you don't want to sit there."

"...and what's it to you." Sheldon glared over. "You want me back at my spot? Fine I'll go back!" He stood up, veins starting to reveal themselves from his neck.

"Sheldon." Amy stood up with her hand on his arm. The room silent.

"Sorry, man." Howard looked up towards Sheldon and nodded.

"That's okay." Silence.

"So what do y'all have planned for tomorra'?" Sheldon's mother broke in to try and calm the storm.

"I have to reform a conductor experiment I started." Leonard spoke up. Next Penny relayed that she had an audition. Than it was Sheldon's turn. All eyes on him. "I have a job interview at Pasadena High. It's temporally. But since I can not work at the university, I thought I would teach there." He waited for a response.

"That's great buddy." Leonard leaned over and patted him on the shoulder, surprised that he didn't wince from the human contact. Sheldon did not think it was so great. He was glad that Dr. Gaberhouser set it up for him. He received the call when he was in the comic book store. However in his heart he knew that one minute he was at the top of his field at a tier one university conducting research that was highly regarded. Now, now he hopes he could get hired at a high school teaching to a book. The rest of the night the gang just mingled and laughed, all talkative except for Sheldon who just silently eat and watched. Eating, and watching. Than Raj broke in a question directed towards Sheldon.

"Hey dude, Stewart told me you sold all of your comic books, and stuff to him today." Penny and Mary exchanged glances hoping another range would not ensue. "Is that true?" Leonard turned and looked around the house noting that most, not all of Sheldon's collectables in the living room were gone. Sheldon closed his eyes, anger filled him, but he already caused a scene once tonight. He turned towards Raj. "Yes I did I for some reason found them annoying to look at." Silence. With that Amy broke in announcing that she had to leave. Sheldon offered to walk her to her car. It was silent on the way down the stairs, Amy was lost in thought at the change in Sheldon, and Sheldon was just enamored by the sent of her hair...how strange. When they finally reached the car Amy spoke up.

"Sheldon, about that night." He put his finger to her lips stopping her.

"It wasn't your fault." He leaned in and kissed her. It started as a peck, than he teased the top of her lip, and headed to the bottom, going back and forth between the two. He grabbed her waist and leaned her against her car. Amy was taken back. The kiss deepened, Sheldon inching his tongue closer into her mouth kissing deeper. Amy let out a groan and and pulled away. Sheldon in that response grabbed her closer and started to kiss her neck, exploring her body with his hands. She wanted this, more than anything, but she couldn't, not like this.

"Sheldon stop." Amy pulled away, and pushed his hands down. Sheldon looked on towards her with confusion, eyes dilated and body inflamed. "This...this isn't you. I'm sorry, not like this, I'll call you tomorrow." With that she got into her car and drove off leaving Sheldon standing in the street, alone.

The door slammed. Howard, Bernadette, and Raj were still at the apartment. Eyes on the entrench. Sheldon looked on and saw that his neighbor, roommate, and mother also were in the room. Head bent he made his way for his bedroom slamming door. "Shit!" Was all those in the living room heard. Eyes turned and looked towards each other. "Leonard", Mary turned towards the roommate with worry in his eyes. "I have to leave for a few days, back to Texas. The doctor said that Sheldon will have some outburst, and that his therapy starts in a couple of days. If you want, I can send one of his siblings out here. If it get's worse, we might take him back to Texas, the doctor thinks that he should be okay to function on his own"

"No, Ms Cooper, it will be fine, I mean were used to Sheldon rages." He smiled a lie to himself.

"Son, I think this might be different. But if you need anythin' I'm only a phone call away." With that she patten him on the back and got up to proceed towards the kitchen to help Penny with the clean up.

"Will be fine." Lenard said to himself , hoping that if he lied to himself enough, he may believe it.


End file.
